Zodiac Physiology
Power to use the abilities of Zodiac signs. Sub-power of Zodiac Force Manipulation. Also Called *Celestial Zodiac Physiology *Chinese Zodiac Physiology *Western Zodiac Physiology *Zodiac Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into any or certain Astrological Zodiac signs. Most commonly known zodiacs are: Western Zodiac is founded on the movements and relative positions of celestial bodies such as the Sun, Moon and planets, which are analyzed by their movement through signs of the zodiac during the year. Chinese Zodiac relates each year to an animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year cycle in combination of five elements. Celestial Zodiac Each Zodiac sign is connected to one of the four classical elements (air, earth, fire, water), an astrological planet (in astrology this includes the sun and the moon), as well as certain metal(s), and the being/object of their sign. *'Aries': Ram, Fire, Mars, Gold/Iron, Diamond, Wool Manipulation *'Taurus': Bull, Earth, Venus, Copper, Enhanced Axemanship *'Gemini': Twins, Air, Mercury (Planet), Mercury (Chemical), Shapeshifting *'Cancer': Crab, Water, Moon, Silver, Enhanced Speed *'Leo': Lion, Fire, Sun, Gold, Light Manipulation *'Virgo': Human, Earth, Mercury (Planet), Mercury (Chemical), Burrowing *'Libra': Scales, Air, Venus, Copper, Floor Tilting *'Scorpio': Scorpion, Water, Mars/Pluto, Steel/Iron, Sand Generation *'Sagittarius': Centaur, Fire, Jupiter, Gold, Enhanced Archery *'Capricorn': Goat, Earth, Saturn, Lead, Enhanced Combat *'Aquarius': Human, Air, Uranus/Saturn, Aluminum, Water Manipulation *'Pisces': Fish, Water, Neptune, Platinum, Team Combinations Chinese Zodiac The Chinese Zodiac is represented by 12 animals, that represent the rotating 12-year cycle that is the basis of the Chinese Zodiac. In addition to the 12 animals, the Chinese Zodiac involves 5 elements: Metal, Wood, Water, Fire and Earth. These elements are associated with the 5 major planets Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Saturn, respectively. The combinations presented by these 5 elements and the 12 animals actually combine to create a 60-year cycle. Note that while all animals have a fixed element, there are none who represent the earth. *'Rat:' Water, Rat *'Ox:' Earth, Ox *'Tiger:' Wood, Tiger *'Rabbit:' Wood, Rabbit *'Dragon:' Earth, Dragon *'Snake:' Fire, Snake *'Horse:' Fire, Horse *'Sheep:' Earth, Sheep *'Monkey:' Metal, Monkey *'Rooster:' Metal, Rooster *'Dog:' Earth, Dog *'Pig:' Water, Pig Associations *Astrology *Astrological Physiology *Animal Imitation *Constellation Empowerment *Constellation Physiology *Four Symbols Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology - the Leo Constellation. *Zodiac Empowerment Known Users *Hilda Berg (Cuphead) *Twelve Zodiac Spirits (Fairy Tail) *Sohma Family (Fruit Basket) *Eto Rangers (Eto Rangers) *Devas (Digimon) *Noble Animals of the Chinese Zodiac (Jackie Chan Adventure) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *The Horoscopes (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Crab (Valkyrie Crusade) *Antares (Valkyrie Crusade) *Sagittarius (Valkyrie Crusade) *Pisces (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Objects * Princess Star Color Pens (Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure) Gallery Crab H.png|Crab (Valkyrie Crusade), the star spirit of Cancer. Antares H.png|Antares (Valkyrie Crusade), the star spirit of Scorpio. Sagittarius H.png|Sagittarius (Valkyrie Crusade), the goddess of Sagittarius. Pisces H.png|Pisces (Valkyrie Crusade), the star spirit of Pisces. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Manipulations Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mystic Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Rare power